


Archangels and Advents - 31 Days of Ineffables

by AarinsRitsuka



Series: Alba [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Archangels and Airwaves (Good Omens Reverse AU), Christmas, Crowley was a ballet dancer, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Silly, Snow, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarinsRitsuka/pseuds/AarinsRitsuka
Summary: So I'm a little bit behind on a couple of days but this is in response to drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables and I really wanted to give it a shot. Mostly I have a lot of muse for my Archangels and Airwaves reverse au so I thought this would be a good opportunity to write my angel and demon out a little bit and try and get through all 31 prompts with my catching up to do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Alba [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631878
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Day 1 - Mistletoe

“Has anyone ever told you that if you keep making that face it’s going to stick that way?”  


The words spoken only seemed to make the recipient frown just a little deeper and in retaliation, a golden laugh echoed at him.

Aziraphale watched from his desk as Crowley moved around the library. Now the demon didn’t have anything against any of the holidays that humans had decided to come up with over the course of their history. In fact, he had come to rather enjoy some of them and missed a few others as they had been forgotten or replaced. And when it came around to December he knew that the festive nature would kick into full swing and he couldn’t escape that fact. What he did think he could escape, at the time, was all the decorations and bright colors and lights at least for a little while inside of his library. 

An angel had decided differently.

Crowley had positively beamed when he had walked in through the library’s front doors without so much as a warning to his arrival. Aziraphale immediately had the feeling that he wasn’t going to necessarily like whatever it was the angel had going on in his mind as he sauntered in with a spring to his step. 

And that’s how this all began and why he had such a frown over his features as dark eyes followed the chipper angel’s movements back and forth between the rows of shelving and other possessions that he had that decorated the interior. Now adorning various places was metallic garland of silver and gold, strings of lights hung from the banisters of the upper level and around columns, Crowley even dared to set an angel decoration upon his desk the cheeky bastard. The wicked grin that had come across those angelic features of his was hard to miss when he had. Oh, he knew full well what he did and certainly thought himself funny for it.

Coming back over with another sting of metallic garland drapped across one arm with. He stood across from the demon with a hand on his hip, a shake of his head as scarlet curls bobbed along with him.

“Don’t have such a sour look on your face, Alba. It’s December first! Time for happiness and cheer don’t you know?”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes as he snatched the little wooden angel with a smile that had been placed on his desk like it was taunting him. The demon shook the little decoration at the actual angel in front of him.

“My dear you know full well what kind of business I’m in and who comes through those doors of mine on the regular. It might be alright for the human clientele seeking answers to their questions but if Hell checks up on me I know I’m going to get an earful of it. And that does not put me in any mood for happiness and cheer as you so put it. I get plenty of that outside my doors with street decorations alone.”

The demon huffed as he set the wooden angel in hand down again, more of a pout coming to his lips this time instead of a full-on scowl like he had previously. Crowley stood across from the desk with a smile that had yet to waver even as Aziraphale chastised him. He supposed he was going to have to fix this little issue now, wasn’t he? Humming he draped the garland over the back of one of the antique couches that were present as he rounded the desk to a sulking demon. Gloved fingers running over the wood while he made his way to the other side. Aziraphale leaned back to look up at him. A curious look crossing his features that was only matched by the amusement on Crowley’s face.

“Let me show you something, Alba, I think you’re going to like this one.”

“Doubt it.”

“Oh you wound me, would I lie to you?”

Aziraphale didn’t get time to answer as his hand was taken and he was pulled from his chair. The demon was practically spun around as they stood in the middle of the library where the skylight from above filtered in the cool December light. As he was whisked around it didn’t escape his notice a small snap resounded near him and a small wave of divine energy erupted somewhere above him. Crowley held him close with a hum, warmth radiating off of him as he looked down at him before cocking his head upwards for but a moment. A sigh came from the demon while he was held close against the angel.

“Really my dear this is starting to get a little old. What are you do-?”

Crowley didn’t allow him to finish his question for before he even could he felt lips pressed against his own. Soft and gentle and utterly sweet even with the surprise of the action quickly slipping away from him to give way for something else in the demon as his body relaxed. Dark eyes fluttered closed as he reciprocated the action right back, pressing softly against the angel that kissed him. When said angel broke the kiss a most unbecoming displeased sound rose up from Aziraphale’s throat as eyes opened again to look up at Crowley who seemed to radiate more than usual.

“What was that for? Not that I’m really complaining nor does there need to be any explanation but seems a little odd you dragging me out under the skylight for just that.”

A light laugh erupted from Crowley as he pointed a gloved finger upwards to indicate that Aziraphale should look up and look up he did. Eyes widened behind the reading glasses that sat upon the bridge of his nose. What used to be empty space between banisters of the second level of the library was quite and impressive decorative hanging display that was spread above him. Ribbons and garlands that sparkled and shimmered in the light and hanging right in the middle of it was a just as impressive ball of mistletoe to match the extravagance that it was attached too.

The demon could feel his cheeks heat up more than they already had from when Crowley kissed him. Aziraphale could swear that the archangel had a bit of a demonic streak in him at times with the stunts that he liked to pull especially the ones he did against him.

“I, well, hmph. I guess not all decorations are so bad…” he muttered with a bit of an indignant huff, hands coming up to straighten his jacket some.

A sweeter laugh came from Crowley this time as he got another kiss pressed against his cheek that lingered a moment or two longer than it should have.

“See? I knew you’d like it. I would never steer you wrong, Alba,” Crowley murmured softly against his cheek before pulling back. The angel patted his shoulder before practically skipping back over to the couch to grab the previously forgotten string of metallic garland.

“Now that you aren’t in such a foul mood come and help me figure out a good place for this!”

Aziraphale groaned with a shake of his head, oh what he did for an angel he loved.


	2. Day 2 - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright and here is my catching with chapter 2 electric boogaloo for drawlight's 31 days of Ineffables! Here we are with Day 2 - Snow

Golden eyes stared out across the expanse of white that was currently bathed in silver moonlight.  


It was a quiet night in South Downs, not a single rustle from an animal or whisper from the wind. Not a thing stirred as if they were afraid to disrupt the peace of the cool, clear December night. The only sound that could be heard was the distant soft crashing of waves against the shoreline that rippled in silver from the moonlight. In the quiet of the night with nothing but a full moon and the silent grace of the stars above him stood an archangel in silence while he shivered ever so slightly in the cool night air.

Crowley had found that he could not get himself to sleep at all. For hours he had laid awake long after he and Aziraphale had decided to retire for the evening. Deciding he couldn’t simply lay in bed any more the angel decided to get up and do, well, anything else other than lay in bed for starters. He slipped on a pair of his most comfortable loafers, grabbed one of his plusher nightrobes with a scarf and pair of gloves for good measure before heading downstairs of their cottage to stand on the patio that faced the back.

A few hours before it had decided to snow to refresh what had already been laid out before them days before. And now, on this night, the snow glistened and sparkled in hues of blue and purple along with the stark flashes of white and silver upon its freshly fallen surface. Now, normally Crowley wasn’t a big fan of when it got cold as it did during the winter months. It made him ache, made him a little grumpy, and made him far colder than he desired with being a celestial reptilian being after all. There were some upsides to when it got colder and the angel certainly lavished the attention he got from a particular demon back inside the cottage who was currently sleeping.

But there were times when the angel didn’t seem to mind the cold as much and found it comforting in times like this when it was just him and the silent embrace of the night around him. Just him and his thoughts. It had been months since they had botched the whole Armageddon thing and a part of him was still worried about Heaven and Hell’s retaliation. While they had tricked them once it nagged at the angel that there might be something worse planned for them in the future. An Archangel stopping the apocalypse alongside a demon of secrets who he loved with every fiber of his being. That’s not something that either side was going to forgive and forget easily.

Crowley liked the life that he had now in this routine of retirement that he and Aziraphale had created. Finally able to act on feelings that had been made so clear that day back in 1934. He didn’t want anything to happen to this peace they were finally able to have and yet there was that secret dread in his heart that lingered and liked to rear its ugly head at him from time to time now that they were most certainly on their own side.

The angel was so wrapped up in his own thoughts as he stood out in the open night air that he didn’t even notice another presence had come up behind him. Silent and careful just like the predatory bird he related to Aziraphale had approached him from behind, having woken up to feel a distinctly empty and cool spot next to him where he was sure an archangel had been laying next to him only hours before. Having made his way downstairs and saw Crowley standing on the snowcovered patio wreathed in silver moonlight. Illuminating him in the most gorgeous way that he couldn’t help but to take a few moments to watch him in silence and adoration. He especially likes how it illuminated the waves of scarlet hair into a cool fire that cascaded around his shoulders.

Crowley jolted a little when he heard a soft whoosh and was suddenly embraced by and cream and brown molted wing that encapsulated him in the warmth of impossibly soft feathers. Golden serpentine eyes caught the gaze of dark-colored ones full of a mixture of curiosity and concern as he stood there next to him.

“Alba? What are you doing up?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, my dear. Standing out here in the cold all by yourself like this and not back inside where you should be with me in nothing but a night robe to keep the chill at bay.”

It was easy to pick up on the concern in the demon’s voice as he spoke. He supposed it was fair considering he had left the bed without a word and he wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been standing out here by himself since he had left the warmth and comfort of being inside. Crowley shifted a few steps closer against the wing around him as he sighed.

“I couldn’t sleep, had a lot on my mind and I didn’t want to concern you with it by waking you up. So I came out here instead to admire the freshly fallen snow instead.”

Heads turned at the same time to look over the freshly fallen expanse once again. The two of them falling silent next to one another. Though after a while Crowley felt a hand take his own and the warm press of lips against the chilled skin on the back of his hand. Aziraphale hummed as he kept it close to him before looking back up with a warm smile coming to soft features. The sweet look that he gave made Crowley’s heart flutter and before he knew it he was being gently tugged back towards the cottage.

“As beautiful as the snow is and as lovely as you look swathed in moonlight I think it’s better if you come inside with me, Anthony. Let me take care of those thoughts that kept you awake. Let me do for you what you do for others through your radio and allow me to heal and soothe you tonight.”

Crowley let himself be pulled back inside with Aziraphale, the patio door sliding shut behind him with a simple wave of his hand. Now he couldn’t possibly say no to that.

“You treat me so well, Alba. What did I do to ever deserve you?”

“I don’t know but whatever I did I would do it all over again for you, my love.”

Hands of the demon gently pulled the archangel closer to his level before lips pressed softly together. A kiss that held nothing but reassurance and love behind it as the two of them stood in their newfound home together and thoughts of the worst being locked away for another day.


	3. Day 3 - Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with these today to catch up through day 5 and onward for drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables. Also, you'll pry Crowley was a ballet dancer from my cold dead hands au or not especially for a ballet by Tchaikovsky.

**_St. Petersburg, Russia  
_ ** **_December 18th, 1892  
_ ** **_Mariinsky Theater_ **

Aziraphale gave a small sigh as he sat in the theater box and watched performance goers come in and fill the seats. It was opening night and he wasn’t sure if he exactly wanted to be here. He had come to St. Petersburg because of getting a memo for doing some temptation work. And while he had been working at it it was honestly a trifling task and not particularly worth his time. But he had heard there was a new performance to be held tonight and admittedly it made him curious. Though with his frustrations he was sure if he was going to be able to fully enjoy himself as people began to settle in and quiet down.

As the curtains pulled back from the stage and the show began Aziraphale made himself look a little more presentable and attentive. Not that very many people could see him at the moment but the demon didn’t want to entirely be overly rude. He did enjoy the theater and productions that could be performed. And ballet was really no exception to that but it made him a little bit nervous to be so far away from his library. While he was sure it was secure and no one would be getting in without him saying so he still kept a lot of important information and artifacts and it would be quite a devastating blow if any of that got into hands he didn’t want it to.

Shaking his head he refocused to the stage as the music began to rise up from the orchestra pit and light shown on the stage. A brilliantly made set was the first thing he noticed as the dancers began to take their places and perform the story for this new ballet. The Nutcracker it was called, a Holiday-themed performance with musical arrangements composed by Peter Tchaikovsky. Aziraphale had thought it would be interesting to see the premiere of the performance while he was here in St. Petersburg since he had the time. Though as his eyes focused on the stage they widened at what, or rather who, they saw on the stage taking the female lead of the performance.

The demon blinked a few times just to make sure he really was seeing what he was seeing as he leaned a little further in his seat up in the theater box closest to the stage here. Aziraphale knew that fiery head of hair that bounced in scarlet curls that framed a familiar face that sported a smile as she spun. It was Crowley on the stage full of grace and not just because she was of a divine nature. Not Crowley was taking up the lead of Clara for this performance and Aziraphale could hardly believe it as he watched her perform and work with her fellow dancers. Had this been where she has been this whole time? Part of a ballet company here in St. Petersburg? Now it wasn’t unusual through the years for the two of them to go through periods of time without communication. Aziraphale wouldn’t admit it but he did miss Crowley deep down when he didn’t hear anything from the archangel and it had been some time since he had last spoken with him.

Being in St. Petersburg as a ballet dancer was the last thing Aziraphale could have expected for Crowley. But oh was she hard to look away from.

Admittedly Aziraphale didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the performance as the evening went on. His gaze was fixated on the red-headed ballet dancer whenever she took the stage and did her part. The demon lost track of the story as he watched Crowley dance with the serpentine grace that really did make her seem almost inhuman compared to those around her. Such fluid and precise movements one could only get from a being of her nature. Needless to say, Aziraphale was enraptured from beginning to end and he swore he caught glances towards his box at times. Did she know he was here? Could she tell it was him all the way from there?

When the ballet was done and applause was held the demon immediately left his seat. A few minor miracles to make people believe he was part of the ballet company to get to the backstage. On his way, a bouquet of roses had appeared in his hands while he waited amongst a crowd of other performance goers to see the dancers and congratulate them on their performance. When he saw Crowley come down the short flight of steps to exit the main stage his breath hitched when her golden eyes caught his gaze. The angel immediately seemed to brighten up as a big smile came to her face.

Giving polite little excuses she made her way over to Aziraphale, taking his arm and leading him away from the crowd towards where the dressing rooms were to have a bit more space.

“Aziraphale!” she greeted brightly.

“What a surprise to see you here, Alba. What are you doing in St. Petersburg?”

Head cocked to the side and waves of red hair followed the direction to bounce and frame her face in a lovely manner with the way the ringlets lay. Words caught in the back of Aziraphale’s throat as he realized he hadn’t said anything yet and was staring while Crowley waited for an answer.

“Ah, I was assigned to do a little bit of temptation here. Official business and all that, nothing to really get into detail about. Oh, these are for you.”

Handing over the roses in hand Crowley’s smile softened as she took them into her hands. Fingers gently brushing over the soft petals of the bright red flowers.

“These are lovely, Aziraphale. Thank you.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the smile that came over his features as the demon was thanked for the flowers. Clearing his throat he spoke up again.

“That was quite a performance. I didn’t expect to find you here, you were extraordinary up there as if you barely had to try. But, if I may ask, what are you doing here let alone performing?”

Crowley gave a thoughtful look before she answered “Ah, you see, I had been assigned to do some miracle work here some months back. But I’ve never been here before and St. Petersburg is beautiful. I also made friends with the fellow who composed the music for the ballet and let’s just say I decided to stay for a while and I ended up becoming one of the lead dancers. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything about it, honestly slipped my mind.”

Aziraphale waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“Doesn’t matter, Angel. You seem to be enjoying yourself and that’s all I could ask for. Besides, it was quite a pleasant surprise to see you on stage. Definitely worth the decision to come to the ballet tonight.”

It was Crowley’s turn to be a little flustered as she tried to hide her face behind the flowers a bit. The sentiment really tickled her and she was glad that Aziraphale liked seeing her perform and dance.

“Well, if you’re going to be hanging around St. Petersburg for a little while longer why don’t you and I grab dinner tomorrow night? I know some fantastic places around here, would be my treat and nice to catch up a little wouldn’t you agree?” Crowley asked curiously.

Aziraphale smiled softly and nodded his head. That sounded like a fine idea to him as he took her hand and gave the back of it a kiss causing Crowley’s cheeks to deep to a darker shade of red.

“It’s a date, Angel.”


	4. Day 4 - Cranberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We getting close to me catching up folks. I'm so close. I just gotta finish Cranberry and then I'll be caught up once I get to day 5 for drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables.

A wooden smack resounded in the kitchen.  


“Owww.”

The whine came from an angel as he pulled his hand back with a small shake. A pout quickly came over the angelic features as said pout was directed at the demon who currently stood in front of a stove. The same wooden spoon that had smacked the back of his hand pointing directly at him.

“Stop eating the cranberries otherwise you’re not gonna get any of the tarts I make.”

Aziraphale gave him a pointed look as another whine rose up from Crowley.

“But Albaaaa,” the angel drug out the last vowel of the endearment while he pouted, “Those cranberries are perfect! Not too tart, not too bitter, a perfect balance it’s so hard not to want to indulge a little bit.”

Crowley really wasn’t as much of a glutton as his counterpart was. Sure he liked to indulge himself on the occasional treat and meal he didn’t actively seek out food quite like Aziraphale did. But on this day of baking for a holiday get together they were going to later the demon had elected to make little cranberry tarts to bring along with them. Aziraphale had insisted they bring something even thought Anathema had said they didn’t really have to but the demon was having none of it. On a whim, Crowley had decided to try one before they were put together to make the tart filling and found that the berries were perfect. As Aziraphale worked Crowley had kept walking by and sneaking a few berries here and there until Aziraphale seemed to have enough of that and gave a warning smack to the back of his hand.

“If you eat all the cranberries, Anthony, then I won’t have enough to make the filling for all the tarts. Then not only will you not be able to taste these cranberries that way then we also won’t have anything to bring over to Newt and Anathema’s for all the other guests. We wouldn’t want to disappoint now would we?”

The angel shifted from one foot to the other before throwing his hands up with a huff knowing that Aziraphale was right.

“Alright fine. I won’t eat any more of the cranberries for the tarts.”

Aziraphale tilted his head to look him over. Crowley really did look like a kicked puppy at the moment before a smile came over his face. Well, now he had an idea that he was sure the angel was going to like later as he went about his baking and Crowley set himself to be busy somewhere else in the cottage and away from his kitchen.

~~ \------------------------------ ~~

The tarts were a hit.

When they arrived at Newt and Anathema’s cottage in Tadfield, with the help of Crowley’s bat out of hell mindset for driving up from South Downs to Tadfield in the first place, Aziraphale had set the batch of little personal tarts out almost immediately. They weren’t the first ones to have arrived with the Youngs being there with Adam and his friends along with Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell having been invited for the little celebration. Seeing something delicious and home-baked the kids had gotten to the sweet treats first followed by the adults. By the time Crowley was able to get to it they had been picked off and a sigh came from him at the disappointment of not being able to snag at least one. 

Crowley was positive even Dog got one.

Aziraphale took notice as the angel seemed to sulk in one corner while slowly sipping from a drink he had gathered in hand while everyone chatted and ate. Smiling he pulled at Crowley’s arm to get him to follow into the next room.

“What is it, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked genuinely curious.

Pulling from the basket he had originally brought the tarts in Aziraphale produced a cream-colored cloth wrapped neatly around something. Without a word, he handed it over to Crowley with a smile. Taking the item in hand he could tell that it was still a little warm. A brow cocked over the rim of his sunglasses as he unwrapped the treat with a little gasp. There he saw one of the cranberry tarts that Aziraphale had made earlier. Crowley gave him a confused look.

“You saved one for me?”

Aziraphale nodded his head with a light chuckle as he watched Crowley unwrap the treat in hand.

“You looked so sad when I said you couldn’t have any more of the cranberries. So I made one of these tarts extra special just for you, my dear. Made sure I picked out the best looking berries of the bunch and put this one together for the best angel in the whole universe.”

Crowley took the tart that was still warm. He knew it was probably by some miracle and that it would be the perfect temperature for him to indulge in. Though as he stared at the treat a laugh bubbled up from his throat, a tiny snort coming from him as a result with one hand coming up to try and cover his mouth. Looking at Aziraphale he grinned and before the demon could say anything he gave him a quick kiss. Pulling back Crowley pressed their foreheads together with a little hum.

“Oh, Alba, you silly thing you really didn’t have to do that for me. It’s just a little treat, you didn’t have to go through all that effort to make and save one special for me. I could have lived without it you know.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to laugh and press a kiss to his lips in return.

“I know that but I did it because I wanted to. Always worth doing something that’ll make you laugh and smile and if a cranberry tart will do that then, well, I bake you as many as you could possibly ever want.”

Shaking his head Crowley looked over the treat in hand. Tilting his head he carefully took a bite from it, a rather pleasing sound coming from the angel as he did so. Aziraphale beamed up at him as an arm came to wrap around the slender waist of the happy angel next to him.

“Now let’s get back to the party. We are guests after all and I heard we’re doing games next. We wouldn’t want to miss that now would we?”

Mouth full of tart Crowley shook his head with a smile as they walked back into the living room to be with their new friends happy and very satisfied.


	5. Day 5 - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm officially all caught up with drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables. Writing over 6000 words in one day to fill 5 prompts but totally worth it. I love writing my angel and demon a lot for my au.

_**Somewhere in Europe, 1832** _   


It was a snowy evening at the large winter manor set in the middle of the woods. Surrounded by trees with branches heavy with snow and the chill air nipping at anyone that dared to step outside. Though there weren’t many who dared to venture outside at the current moment in time. No, they’d rather be inside where it was warm and not to mention the fact that a splendid party was going on inside the walls with plenty of guests in attendance. Many fine ladies and handsome gentlemen in attendance for the celebrations of the Yule Tide that was to be upon them soon enough.

Of course many simply took this as an excuse to enjoy a fine drink and well-prepared food more than the celebration itself.

In attendance at this party on this particular evening was a duo of friends. One tall and lean with fiery locks of hair that cascaded down in waves past his shoulders in neat curls and a ringlet that bounced over one shoulder. A nice smile on his lips with a drink in hand as greeted and conversed with other guests that walked past him. The other man standing next to him was quite the opposite. A little shorter than his counterpart with a little more roundness to him as well in comparison to the red-haired man’s lithe physique. This man didn’t seem to have quite as much of a jovial mood as his friend with more controlled smiles and nods of his head to the other guests but that didn’t really seem to bother either man none as they conversed with each other as well.

“A lovely party isn’t, Alba?” questioned the taller of the two as he turned towards him some more.

“I think I’ve been to livelier ones than this but it’s not too shabby in my opinion. Though any party is better with you around, Anthony, and that’s a fact.”

A light laugh came from Crowley at that, the back of his hand giving a light playful smack to the other man’s shoulder. This got a grin from the blond as he took a sip from the drink he held in his own hand.

“Aziraphale, please.”

“It’s true. Not making it up. It would be rather boring without you I think. Can light up a whole room and everyone would be happier for it. Though I’m not sure what this party is for again anyway.”

“Believe they call it Yule, Alba. Celebration supposed to go one for twelve days for the Winter Solstice and celebration of the return of the sun with the burning of what they also call a Yule Log.”

That got a curious look from the demon as he looked up towards the angel.

“And what, in Heaven’s name, is a Yule Log?”

Crowley snickered lightly as he pointed over towards the fireplace that practically took up the entirety of one wall in the large ballroom-esque section of the manor. Inside the grand looking fireplace that burned and filled the room with warmth was a rather large and perfect looking log that was darkened from char and glowed from embers. 

“That is a Yule Log. Really it’s just a normal log they get out in the woods but it’s supposed to be special and has some meaning to it. Show the battle between good and evil, Christ being triumphant over sin.”

Aziraphale threw his head back with a laugh that simply erupted from him without any prior warning. A hand shot up to cover his mouth as he got a few odd stares from his suddenly loud outburst. Crowley certainly wasn’t expecting that and it actually made him smile and get a laugh out of him too. It was like some sort of inside joke between the angel and demon as they looked over at the fireplace.

“The battle between good and evil? Christ being triumphant over sin? My dear that is by far the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard yet for human tradition. All that over a log in the fire? That’s rich.”

Crowley rolled his shoulders in a shrugging manner while taking a sip from his drink. He’s not the one that came up with the ritual and the symbolism behind it. Though he had to agree with the demon that it really was rather quite a silly thing. Could really say that about any roaring fire if you really thought about it. But whatever made humans happy with their thoughts and beliefs, well, he couldn’t really do anything about that. He was only one angel and has much as he could influence people, for the better mind you, he couldn’t affect quite literally an entire population of people try as he might.

Aziraphale continued as he made a gesture over towards the fire.

“I could think of several ways you could show such a thing. The battle between good and evil really could use a much better representation. A little more… flair I should say. I mean honestly a log in the fire…”

The demon shook his head with a light ‘tsk’ at the thought of it all. He wondered where humans came up with such an idea in the first place. It always amazed him as time went on what humanity could come with all on their own. From the most brilliant of ideas down to just plain nonsense. Aziraphale really did like to watch the development over the years and he couldn’t have chosen a better friend to watch it with as he nudged the angel beside him.

“Besides between you and me, I think you have any fire out beat no matter the context.”

It was Crowley’s turn to give a confused look towards the demon instead of the other way around. Even with the tinted lenses that adorned his face the archangel was still able to give the most bewildered of looks at such a response.

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?”

A hand reached out to gently move some of the waves of scarlet hair that had come to block the angel’s face ever so slightly. Aziraphale’s hand lingered against his cheek for a moment before tucking the strands behind his ear.

“You have the most gorgeous and fiery head of hair I’ve ever seen my dear. Any human flame ought to really be put to shame.”

And oh how it’s true how gorgeous you are. I remember you in heaven too and how much longer it was back then like a comet’s tail blazing behind you. Always been breathtaking.

The demon thought to himself as he noticed a hint of pink had crept onto Crowley’s cheeks at that. That pulled a chuckle from Aziraphale as Crowley struggled to find his words.

“Oh you horrible fiend, Alba. You can’t just say things like that to me in front of people. I mean really…” Crowley trailed off as fingers came up to retuck the same strands of hair once again. Was it in an embarrassed manner? Perhaps. Or maybe it was more flustered than embarrassed but either way, it amused the demon to see him act like that.

“And yet I somehow think that you don’t entirely mind it so much when I pay you such compliments.”

Crowley rolled his eye before shaking his head before lifting his glass towards Aziraphale. Getting the hint the demon raised his glass in return towards the angel in front of him. A nod and a clinking of glass could be heard as the two toasted to each other.

“In either case to Yule tidings and to friends even if they pay such embarrassing comments.”

“To Yule tidings and to friends even if they turn a sinful shade of pink for such compliments.”

Oh, that one earned the demon a firm smack against his shoulder though he thought it was rather well worth it.


End file.
